El Otro Lado de Bella
by Twilight-Crazy-Girl
Summary: Bella va con los Cullen a Pheonix, cuando Alice ve que estaria nublado por 3 semanas y media. Pero, como sea, se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando ven como es Bella alla. Se van a sorprender? OBVIO!     ¡¡ TRADUCCIÓN !
1. Chapter 1

"No puede ser!" grité. No puedo creer que Edward y su familia van a ir a Phoenix conmigo. Algo mas? Vamos a quedarnos ahí por 3 semanas y media!

Todos lo Cullen se taparon los oídos, y creo que toda la cafetería se nos quedo viendo por mi grito. Uuups!

" Siii!" Dijo Alice "No es emocionante?! Oh, y, Bella, ya tienes todo empacado" Agrego Alice. Yo solo rodé los ojos, Alice… para ser una vidente es bastante predecible.

"Alice, _ya se_ que empacaste mis cosas" Después me di la vuelta hacia Edward "De quien fue la idea?"

"Mía, por supuesto."

"Es obvio, Bells" Me dijo Emmett " Le rogó a Carlisle y Esme para que lo dejen hacerlo"

Lo ignore y me volví hacia Edward para agradecerle en la forma que se que le gusta. Un beso. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos y el me respondió ansiosamente. Estuvimos así por unos 5 minutos hasta que cierto osito teddy nos interrumpió.

"Hey!!!! Consíganse un cuarto!!" Grito Emmett, haciéndome sonrojar en 3 tonos de rojo, y toda la cafetería volteo a vernos. _Otra vez._

"Ah, y, ¿eso viene de ti, quien nunca se consigue un cuarto con Rose para continuar con sus 'cosas'?" Se noto el pequeño trauma en la voz de Edward.

" Al menos yo consigo algo" Emmett dijo "Además, todos sabemos que solo estas celoso por que eres el **único **virgen de la casa" Lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando. Incluso aunque Edward lo hubiera escuchado aunque lo hubiera susurrado. Eso hizo que muchos de los chicos dijeran "¡¡Uuuuh!!!"

"Tu eres el que esta celoso, por que soy el favorito en casa" Le gruño las palabras a su hermano favorito. Emmett abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

"Eso es por que…." No pudo terminar por que una Rose muuuy molesta se paro y lo jalo de la oreja fuera de la cafetería para evitar que haga una escena.

"Duele duele duele !!" Gritó Emmett mientra era arrastrado hacia afuera por Rose.

Todos se rieron y cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

"Gracias, chicos" Les dije. Y entonces, la realidad me golpeo. Ellos todavía no saben como era en Phoenix. Uh, espero que les gusten las sorpresas.

"Oh, no es nada, Bella" Dijo Alice " El avión es mañana, y Charlie ya te dio permiso" Dijo lo ultimo con la mirada perdida, probablemente teniendo una visión de Charlie diciéndome que sí.

- - - - - -

Al día siguiente con trabajo llegamos a el aeropuerto lo suficientemente temprano como para alcanzar el avión.

Estuve callada todo el vuelo, por los nervios de ver como reaccionarían a mi "actitud" aquí. Cuándo aterrizo el avión, y salimos del aeropuerto vi que ahí estaban los coches de todos los Cullen. El Volvo de Edward, el BMW de Rose, el Porche de Alice, y por ultimo el mío, un Lamborginie Gallarado, mi mamá debe haberlo enviado al aeropuerto, tendría que agradecerle después ….

"Woow, de quien es ese?" Preguntó Emmett apuntando hacia _mi coche._

Me aclare la garganta para que me presten atención.

" Ese seria mío" En cuanto lo dije todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.


	2. en shock

Todos los Cullen se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta hasta el piso. _¿Es posible para lo vampiros quedar en shock? _Me pregunte a mi misma.

Emmett fue el primero en recuperarse.

"_Ese_ es _tu coche?"_

"Considerando que mi nombre esta en la placa y acabo de decir que es mío, sí, es mío" Les respondí "Hay algo malo con eso?"

"No" Contesto Emmett rápidamente "Es solo que estoy en shock de ver que mi casi hermana tiene un Lamborginie" **(N/A: en la historia Edward y Bella ya están comprometidos)**

Deje pasar eso y me voltee a ver a los demás, que todavía tenían la boca abierta.

"Oigan!! Están bien?" Les dije mientra chasqueaba mis dedos frente a sus caras.

"Uuuuh….. Sí!" Respondió Jasper

"Entonces, nos vamos?"

"Sí" Dijo Alice

Entonces Edward se subió a su Volvo, Jasper y Alice al Porche de Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett en el BMW de Rose. Me subí a mi Lamborginie y los guíe hasta mi antigua casa. Aunque alguna vez mencione que me asustaba la manera en que conduce Edward, ciertamente yo manejo bastante parecido en Phoenix. Mi mamá y Phil estaban en Jacksonville, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, y todos nos bajamos de nuestros coches, me di cuenta de que me estaban viendo con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. _Otra Vez._ Probablemente por como conduzco.

El graciosito de Emmett decidió que es tiempo de un chiste.

"¡¡¿¿Quien eres y que hiciste con nuestra Bella??!!"

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza y yo le dije un silencioso gracias, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Una vez que entramos decidimos en que cuarto se quedaría cada quien. Yo, obviamente, compartí el que era mío con Edward, Rose con Emmett, y Alice con Jasper.

Una vez que estuvimos solos Edward por fin hablo.

"¿Por que nunca me dijiste que tenias un Lamborginie Gallarado?"

"Nunca me preguntaste"

Lo dejo pasar. Por ahora. En sus ojos vi que todavía quería muchas respuestas.


	3. Interrogaciones y entrada a la escuela

Y tenia razón, Edward prácticamente me ahogo en preguntas. Las cuales seguramente también sus hermanos también escucharon, lo cual es bueno, no tendría que repetirlo todo un montón de veces.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una fastidioso duendecito saltando en mi cama.

"Bella! Bella! Despierta!" Gritó sin dejar de saltar.

"Esta bien! Ya! Estoy despierta! Qué hora es?" Le pregunté.

"Las 4:00 de la mañana" Dijo como si nada.

"Que? Alice, faltan tres horas para entrar a la escuela!" " Déjame dormir!" Bostece mientras ponía la almohada sobre mi cabeza.

Después escuche otra voz. Emmett.

"Oh, no! Te vas a levantar ahora" Me gritó, aparentemente Alice no era la única que desacuerda conmigo…

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Edward, Rosalie y Jasper, que parecían igual de dispuestos a saltar en mi cama hasta despertarme.

"Ok, ok, ustedes ganan! Ven? Estoy despierta!"

"Oh, que bien!" Todos lo demás bajaron dejándonos a mi, Rose y Alice juntas. "Ahora, vamos a buscar unos conjuntos que combinen" "Y para los chicos…. " Se quedo pensando un momento.

"Mm-hmm." murmure mientras me frotaba los ojos. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Alice me estaba arrastrando hasta el baño.

" Que rayos…?"

"Dúchate rápido, y regresa a tu cuarto"

Para no meterme en mas problemas me bañe y seque mi pelo en un record de 10 minutos.

Me envolví en una toalla y regrese a mi cuarto, donde Alice me jalo de la mano y me sentó en una silla frente a mi espejo.

Después de casi una hora, terminaron con mi "make-over". Me mire al espejo y definitivamente me gusto lo que vi. Tenia rimel negro, y un ligero brillo rosa tirando a rojo en los labios, y, no necesitaba el rubor, por que, bueno, aunque no me guste, me paso la mayor parte del día sonrojada. Tenia unos aretes y collar combinados en forma de corazón, y cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que Rose y Alice estaban casi iguales solo que los accesorios de Alice tenían forma de diamante y los de Rose de estrella.

Y Alice tenia extensiones.

"Deje lo que te vas a poner allá adentro, las 3 vamos a estar usando lo mismo pero en diferentes colores"

"Oh, por cierto, amo el tamaño de tu closet! Es mas grande que tu cuarto! Lindo"

Le di las gracias y empecé a vestime, el conjunto era una blusa azul brillante, y unos shorts que no cubrían casi nada, con unos zapatos de tacón, que solían ser mis favoritos, hasta que me fui a Forks. Quería un cambio, así que los deje. Eran dorados y tenían 10 centímetros de tacón. Hermosos.

Cuando termine de vestirme baje agraciadamente las escaleras. Alice y Rose parecían estar shockeadas. (ummm… parece que eso esta pasando mucho últimamente…) Oh, cierto, ellas no saben que puedo caminar con tacones.

Ellas estaban exactamente iguales a mi, pero la blusa de Alice era rosa, y la de Rose roja.

"Nos vamos?" Parece ser que mi pregunta las saco de su momento de babosidad.

"Donde están los chicos?"

"Salieron a conseguir tu desayuno" Me respondió Alice

Asentí.

20 minutos después llego mi Edward con Emmett y Jasper, y un desayuno de McDonalds.

Como Alice había olvidado su celular arriba, cuando llegaron los nuestros amados novios ellas bajaron corriendo con ellos, dejándome a mi y mi pobre velocidad humana. Baje lentamente las escaleras, Emmett y Jasper chiflaron, y los ojos de Edward parecían a punto de salirse. Me reí bajito, y camine hacia Edward. Cundo llegue junto a el le di un besito en la mejilla y murmure

"Cierra la boca, cariño, se te va a meter una mosca"

Mientras yo desayuna, ellos fueron a cambiarse, y cuando bajaron fue el turno de Alice y Rose para chiflar y para mi de quedarme con los ojos muuuy abiertos.

Los tres tenían camisa blanca que marcaba perfectamente sus músculos de los brazos (bueno, no se si también pasaba con Emmett y Jasper, yo solo me estaba babeando por Edward) y también tenían jeans pero cada uno con ligeras diferencias, y zapatos Nike en diferentes colores.

"Entonces…. Que piensas?" Me preguntó Edward.

"Creo que acabas de hacer que mi corazón se detenga" Le respondí con una risita " Te ves taaaan…. Mmm…" Deje lo ultimo en un gemido silencioso.

Se río y me beso.

Después de unos minutos Alice nos obligo a separarnos argumentando que ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

"Bien, Alice" Suspire " Pero, llevamos mis coches" Ella asintió y yo tome las llaves de la mesita de café que estaba en la sala.

Salimos, y, como siempre, los chicos aceleraron a toda velocidad tan pronto como estuvimos en la carretera. Alice, Rose y yo, nos llamamos a nuestros celulares y los pusimos en altavoz para que pudiéramos hablar todos mientras Edward, Emm, y Jazz conducían. Rose fue la primera en hacer una pregunta.

"Bella, como es que tienes estos coches? Se supone que van a estar en el mercado hasta dentro de 2 años"

Sonreí "Contactos" Le dije "Ummm, chicos, nunca les dije esto -bueno si, nunca le dije muchas cosas- pero, mi mamá, Renee- bueno, su padre- una compañía, y el, bueno, el murió, así que mi mamá fue la que se quedo con la compañía, y estos fueron los regalos de mis cumpleaños número 14, 15 y 16"

Alice y Jasper tenían la misma curiosidad, shockeante.

"Que tipo de compañía es?" Lo preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron.

"Una de coches. De hecho, yo diseñe la mayoría de estos tres" Dije orgullosamente.

"De verdad?" Preguntó Emmett como un niño preguntando si va a venir santa en navidad.

"Sí!"

"Ok, cambiando de tema" Dijo Edward " Amor, tienes algún amigo en la escuela"

"Muchos, de hecho, pero, a los que era mas cercana, eran Drew, Alex, Chelsea, y Sasha. Eran mis mejores amigos"

"Como son?" Pregunto Emmett.

"Drew, es un playboy, bueno, no exactamente, pero todas sus relaciones duran menos de una semana, pero se detuvo cuando se entero de que Chelsea estaba con Alex, aparentemente solo lo hacia para darle celos a Chelsea. Se parece a Emmett en el físico, en verdad podría ser una levantador de pesas."

"Chelsea me recuerda a Alice, tiene una súper obsesión por las compras; podría vivir por un año entero en el centro comercial y no haber terminado de comprar. Le gusta redecorar cosas, y torturar gente - mayormente a mi - con sus make-overs. Y se molesta mucho si lo que estas usando no combina. Es casi tan enérgica como Alice."

Casi me podía imaginar la sonrisa maligna de Alice; ya encontró a alguien con quien ir a comprar.

Jasper se río bajito cuando dije la ultima parte. Y era verdad, no podía haber nadie taaaan enérgico como Alice.

"Alex es como Jasper, le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la guerra, leer, ver películas, bla, bla, bla… y se parece a Edward en que cuando éramos pequeños él decía que iba a ser soldado. Otra cosa que tiene en común con Jasper es que dejo todo eso cuando conoció a Chelsea."

"Y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Sasha, ella es como Rosalie, rubia de ojos azules, y si intentas acercarte a su novio - Drew- podrías terminar con heridas graves. Se parece bastante a Rose pero no tan hermosa."

A todos parecieron gustarles mi amigos.

**EPOV:**

_Edward - _dijo Alice en su mente - _Emmett y Jasper quieren hacer una entrada a lo grande. Cuando entremos al estacionamiento derrapa al estacionarte para llamar la atención, le abres la puerta a Bella, y caminamos todos juntos hasta la entrada. _

Le conté el plan a Bella y, para mi sorpresa, ella no se opuso aun sabiendo que eso significaría ser el centro de atención.

Entramos al estacionamiento tal como lo planeamos, y justo como pensamos, llamamos la atención de todos lo humanos. En cuanto nos bajamos a abrirle la puerta a nuestras respectivas novias, toda la población femenina empezó a babear (en algunos casos literalmente),

Pero cuando vieron a las chicas tuvieron unos pensamientos para nada agradables.

"_Ooh, por Dios!"_

"_Me pregunto si la rubia saldría conmigo…"_

"_La bajita se ve inocente, tal vez acepte venir conmigo a esa fiesta…" _

"_¿E-esa es… I-i-sabella Swan? OMG! Cuando escuche que vendría por aquí durante tres semana pensé que estaba alucinando!"_

"_Al fin esta de vuelta" _Eso lo pensó una voz vieja "_Que bueno que regreso Bella, el quipo no podía ganar sin ella, y también era una de mis mejores estudiantes, __y__ es hermosa… Que? Que rayos estoy pensando? Estoy casado y soy 20 años mayor que ella, no puedo pensar en esas cosas!" _

Ja, si tan solo supiera que Bella esta saliendo con una vampiro casi 100 años mayor que ella…

Cuando todos estuvimos juntos, los chicos pasamos una mano por la cintura de nuestras mujeres, y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada como uno solo.

* * *

**N/T: hola! uum.. ok, no me gusta dejar notas, pero creo ke hoy es necesario. Solo es para aclarar un par de cosas: yo NO escribo esta historia solo la tradusco. Y tambien se que aveces me tardo muuuucho en publicar, y lo siento, prometo tratar de cambiar eso! PD: en mi perfil les voy a dejar el link de los conjuntos de Bella, Alice y Rose.**


	4. Horario y deportes

BPOV:

Gracias al plan de los chicos, la cabeza de todos estaba volteada hacia nosotros. Y no es que me importara o algo… Pude notar que algunas personas me reconocieron, y alguna incluso quedaron en shock.

Prácticamente podía ver a todos lo chicos de la escuela babear por nosotras, y, obviamente, a todas la chicas babear por Edward, Emmett, y Jasper.

Caminábamos en parejas, Edward y yo estábamos en el centro, él con una mano alrededor de mi cintura; Emmett y Rose a nuestra derecha, él con una mano sobre los hombros de Rose; y Alice y Jasper a nuestra izquierda, agarrados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina por nuestros horarios, Edward hablo con la señora de unos treinta y tantos años, rubia, demasiado maquillada.

"Hola" dijo con su sedosa voz "Soy Edward Cullen; ellos son Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, y Jasper Hale" nos presento a todos "Vamos a estar de intercambio por 3 semanas y media" Mientra hablaba le dio su sonrisa mas deslumbrante a la señora, y ella lo recorrió de arriba abajo con sus ojos, como si lo estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada. Ooh, cierto, ya recordé su nombre, es la Sra. Baker.

"Que?.. Oh, sí, sus horarios!" Dijo medio aturdida. Imprimo nuestros horarios y mapas de la escuela, y se los dio a Edward con _demasiado _cariño. Después de unos segundos decidió que ya era tiempo de reconocerme.

"Oh, Isabella, bienvenida de vuelta" Me dijo en un tono maternal "El entrenador Harv ya se estaba preguntando cuando regresarías"

Sonreí.

"Como les va en los juegos desde que me fui?" Pregunté, realmente curiosa.

"Terrible, hemos perdidos todos y cada uno de los juegos desde que no estas"

"Oh, que mal"

"Sí… el entrenador se estaba preguntando si podrías volver al equipo, aunque sea solo por 3 semanas."

"Claro que sí, pero una cosa…"

"Lo que quieras, cariño"

"Pueden venir ellos?" Dije, apuntando a los demás con la cabeza.

"Oh, claro que sí!"

Después de que nos diera unos pases, por si nos topábamos con algún profesor, salimos para ver nuestros horarios.

Edward

Bella

"Pueden venir ellos?" Dije, apuntando a los demás con la cabeza.

"Oh, claro que sí! Solo déjame escribirles un pase. Pasare por su próxima clase, y le diré al profesor que los necesitan en otro lugar."

Asentí, le di las gracias a la Sra. Baker, y salimos para ver nuestros horarios.

Bella

Edward

Alice

Emmett

Jasper

Rose

Deportes

Deportes

Deportes

Deportes

Biología

Biología

Biología

Química

Química

Química

Ingles

Ingles

Español. 1

Ingles

Español. 1

Ingles

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Almuerzo

Historia

Historia

Historia

Historia

Historia

Historia

Matemáticas

Matemáticas

Matemáticas

Ciencias

Matemáticas

Ciencias

Geografía

Matemáticas

Geografía

Matemáticas

Geografía

Geografía

Ciencias

Ciencias

Ciencias

Geografía

Ciencias

Geografía

Sonreí, nuestra primera materia la tenemos todos juntos, y es deportes! Ya quiero que vean como, en verdad, soy en deportes….

EPOV:

Después de que conseguimos nuestros horarios, nos encaminamos hacia el gimnasio para deportes. Pero, lo raro fue que, cuando vimos que teníamos deportes juntos, Bella _sonrío _por el hecho de tener _deportes_! Ok… creo que a partir de aquí me voy a preocupar por su salud mental…

_Sí! Tenemos deportes juntos! Tiempo perfecto para fastidiar a Bella!- _Emmett

_Esto es bueno, tenemos la mayoría de las clases juntos, al menos ahora se que no perderé el control por el olor…_- Jasper

_Deportes, simplemente GENIAL! Jamás podré peinar mi hermoso cabello después de esto! _- Rose

_Oh, por dios! No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver! Por primera vez creo que mi visión me engaña! Oh, Edward! Será mejor bloquearlo… _- Alice

Justo después de eso, empezó a cantar el himno nacional en Griego en su mente. Que raro, que habrá visto como para tener que bloquearme?

Bueno, tal vez no tenga tanta importancia…

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio nos sentamos en las gradas, y aunque todavía estaba casi vacío, sentamos a las chicas en nuestras piernas. Justo después de nosotros entro un grupo de chicas, por como se veían creo que eran las "zorras" de las que estaba hablando Bella hace rato. Decidí ignorarlas. Pero… ese fue mi peor error…

BPOV:

Después de que nos fuimos a cambiar, regresamos, y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa… las peores zorras de toda la escuela estaban sentadas sobre las piernas de _**NUESTROS **_chicos.

"Oh, no! No lo hicieron!" Gritamos las 3 al mismo tiempo, y corrimos hacia ellas.

Rachel estaba sentada sobre _**MI EDWARD **_acariciando su cabello.

"Hey!" Le grito Rose a Dana, que estaba sobre Emmett "Que coños haces sobre mi esposo?"

"Es demasiado joven para ser tu esposo!" Dijo Dana con su voz chillona, y molesta "Ahora es mío" Se abrazo mas a él, pobrecito Emmett que tenia cara de susto, no se si por que tenia miedo de que Rose decapite a Dana ahí mismo, o por que lo decapite a él por no hacer nada.

"Uuum… señorita…." Emmett llamo la atención de Dana, y le mostró su anillo. Ella quedo con la boca abierta. Él la empujo un poco para que se quite de encima, y termino cayéndose. Jasper, parecía que iba a vomitar con toda la lujuria que le mandaba Estephanie.

"Te digo que?" Le dijo Alice " No vales la pena, ni mi tiempo, solo quítate de encima de mi esposo"

Ahora era mi turno.

"Rachel, quítate de encima de mi prometido" Le dije esto lo mas calmadamente que pude.

"Por que lo haría?" Ella ni siquiera volteo a verme, y en verdad me estaba desesperando. Ella es una zorra! Ojala la saquen de la escuela, hagan su maleta, y la manden a una isla desierta muuuy lejos de Forks, o Phoenix.

"Cariño… tu sabes _quien _soy?" Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

"Yo que se! Otro de los estudiantes de intercambio?"

"Muy bien" Le dije a la estupida "Pero, sabes mi nombre?"

"No" Dijo esto restregándose mas contra Edward, y eso me estaba a punto de sacar de quicio.

"Oh, bueno, déjame presentarme, soy Bella Swan" Lo ultimo lo dije lo bastante alto como para que todos en el gimnasio lo escucharan. Después solo se escucharon montones de "Oh, por dios!" y jadeos de impresión. Levante la mano para que se callaran, y conté 3...2...1...0! Y, justo como pensé, cuando llegue a cero, ella se quito de encima de _**MI**_ Edward, mas específicamente: se desmayo. Solo me reí, y tome su lugar. Nos besamos durante unos 5 minutos hasta que la clase por fin empezó. Me voltee hacia los demás, y les dije sonriendo: "Esto va para todas las chicas de la escuela, encárguense de que las demás también se enteren. Isabella Swan esta de regreso, y si alguna de ustedes pone un dedo sobre esto chicos, me responderá _a mi_. Esta claro?" En cuando dije esto, todas la chicas que estaban ahí dijeron "¡Sí!" al mismo tiempo. Aunque podía notar que a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, no les gusto que aclarara que ningún chico se nos puede acercar a mi, Rose, o Alice; bueno, tendría que lidiar con eso otro día.

"Bien" Dije esto mas calmada, y cuando me voltee a ver a los demás, me di cuenta de que me estaban viendo como si tuviera un tercer ojo, total y completamente en shock.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el entrenador Harv entro al gimnasio- uuf, salvada por la campana -

"Las próximas semanas vamos a tener 6 estudiantes de intercambio, entre ellos a Bella Swan. Así que por que no pasan aquí al frente y se presentan?"

Jasper empezó.

"Soy Jasper Hale; el gemelo de Rosalie. Soy adoptado. Me gusta ir de caza, leer sobre la guerra, todo lo que incluya planear, y tener una estrategia. Lo que mas me gusta, es pasar tiempo con mi esposa Alice"

"Hola a todos! Soy Alice Cullen, me encanta hacer make-overs, pijamadas, ir de compras, y me pasar tiempo con mi Jazz" Aah, Alice, siempre tan enérgica… "Oh, también soy adoptada, y amo fastidiar a mi hermano Edward"

Edward sonrío ante lo ultimo que dijo Alice. "Soy Edward Cullen, también soy adoptado, me gusta ir de caza, ir de excursión, tocar el piano, comprar coches, y pasar tiempo con mi prometida Bella" Lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome con adoración.

"Soy Bella Swan; la mayoría ya me conoce, pero para los que no, me gusta diseñar coches, la mitología," Cuando dije esto todos soltaron una risita por el doble sentido, que obviamente nadie mas entendió. "También me gusta, comprar coches, cantar bailar, y amo pasar tiempo con mi Edward, y escuchar mientras toca el piano. Oh, y también me gusta ver a Emmett hacer tonterías"

Emmett me saco la lengua, lo que provoco que todos nos riéramos.

"Soy Emmett Cullen, también soy adoptado, me gusta ir de excursión, cazar osos, hacer bromas, y amo pasar tiempo con mi hermosa esposa Rosalie"

Rosalie siguió

"Soy Rosalie Hale, la gemela de Jasper, soy adoptada. Me gusta hacer make-overs, la mecánica, jugar baseball, cazar, y amo pasear en mi convertible rojo, y pasar tiempo en PRIVADO con mi Emmett." No paso desapercibido el énfasis en la palabra privado.

"Así que todos ustedes son adoptados, y no tienen ningún parentesco menos Rosalie, y Jasper?" Preguntó el entrenador. Nosotros asentimos.

"Ok. Hoy vamos a jugar basketball, los capitanes son John, y… Bella"

EPOV:

_Oh, rayos! Voy a perder! Basketball es una de las especialidades de Bella, ella me va hacer polvo, me va a ganar, hacerme polvo, restregármelo en la cara, y reírse… oh, sí, dije que va a hacerme polvo dos veces, pero probablemente lo haga 3, así que no hay problema…- _Pensó el tal John.

"_Pobre John… con Bella como competencia va a morir si no consigue una buena estrategia…" _- Pensó otro chico que no reconocí.

"Escojan sus equipos, y hagan su estrategia, tienen 2 minutos" Dijo el entrenador "Bella primero"

"Edward."

"Max."

"Alice."

"Dana."

"Jasper."

"Drew."

"Rosalie."

"Catherine."

"Emmett"

Después de eso, escogió a otras dos chicas que, de hecho, parecían saber lo necesario para no lastimarse a si mismas con la pelota. Nos juntamos todos para escuchar a Bella.

"Bien, Alice, Jasper Edward, Alex, Tony, y Tom, los quiero en defensa. Edward, vigila los movimientos de John. Jasper, Alec, y Alice, vigilen a Ruth. Alex, tu a Lauren. Tony, tu ve por Max, y no lo dejes salir de tu vista. Los demás hagan lo mejor que puedan. Entendieron?" Alice, yo, Jasper, Emmett y Rose, estábamos en shock, pero, aun así, asentimos.

20 minutos después de que empezara el juego estábamos ganando 34 a 4. Y todo gracias al ingenioso plan de Bella. Un rato despues ella se me acerco preguntandome si habia algun cambio en la estrategia de John, yo la acuse juguetonamente de estar haciendo trampa, y ella me dio una mirada inocente, y me dijo "Edward, yo? Haciendo trampa? Que ofensa!"

El pensamiento del tal John, y otros varios chicos, me molesto tanto que estuve apunto de arrancarle la cabeza…

"Edward, pasa algo?" Me preguntó

"Nada, solo que algunos piensan que estas mucho mejor en basketball, y.. John se esta enamorando de ti" Gruñí la ultima parte.

"Aaaw! Te ves taaaan sexy cuando estas celoso; pero ambos sabemos que solo tu eres para mi"

"Um.. Debo estar muy sexy ahora por que esta oficialmente babeando por ti. Y muchos otros chicos también"

"No te preocupes cariño, solo te quiero a ti" Se pego a mi, paso sus manos por mi cuello, y se paro de puntitas "y, creo poder probártelo" Murmuro eso a centímetros de mis labios.

"Oh, sí? Creo que tendrías que ser muy convincente"

Presiono sus labios contra los míos, y eso fue suficiente. Suficiente para hacerme olvidar que estaba celoso, para hacerme olvidar mi nombre, y, si soy sincero, para hacerme olvidar como hablar. Mi lengua lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, y ella rápidamente abrió la boca, dejando a nuestras lenguas bailar, y acariciarse.

Después de unos minutos, escuchamos a Emmett decir desde donde estaba con los demás.

"Dejen de babearse, y vengan aquí. Ganamos 48 a 6"

Bella se sonrojo adorablemente, y después de ir hasta ellos, nos fuimos a cambiar.

**N/A: lo siento taaaaaaaaaantoooo! Perdón por haber tardado! Ok, les voy a decir de una vez para que no piensen que me raptaron los ovnis, tengo un trabajo super importante (y super difícil) que entregar el lunes, asi que no voy a empezar con el otro cap hasta que termine el trabajo, pero juro que se los tengo para el miércoles!**


	5. Biologia, Drew, Popularidad y miradas

BPOV:

Nos dirigimos las tres juntas a cambiarnos a los vestidores.

"Así que Bella" Dijo Rosalie "Por que no nos dijiste que eras buena en deportes?"

"No lo se" Respondí "De hecho, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Supongo que solo soy diferente dependiendo del lugar en el que este"

"Oh, ok" Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Terminamos de vestirnos, y nos salimos del vestidor.

Cuando vimos a unas chicas pasando cerca de ellos, y no quitándoles la mirada de encima, corrimos hacia ellos, y los besamos apasionadamente hasta que el gimnasio estuvo vacío.

"Saben que?" Dijeron los 3 juntos.

"No nos importaría…" Dijo Edward

"Para nada…" Agrego Emmett

"Si ustedes…" Dijo Jasper

"Nos besaran así cada vez que hay una chica viéndonos" Terminaron juntos.

Nosotras tres rodamos lo ojos y nos unimos a su juego.

"Que harían ustedes si… " Empezó Rose

"Todos los chicos…" Agrego Alice

"También…." Dije yo

"Babearan sobre nosotras cada vez que pasamos cerca?" Terminamos juntas.

Primero se estaban riendo de que los hubiéramos imitado, pero ante el final de la frase se quedaron callados, y muy serios.

"Ya entendimos" Dijeron juntos. Otra vez

"No maten a nadie" Les dije.

Nos abrazaron y salimos corriendo hacia nuestros casilleros por el hecho de que íbamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, y aunque varios maestro nos vieron corriendo en los pasillos, no nos dijeron nada, por que yo estaba con ellos. Una vez que tuvimos nuestras cosas Emmett, Rose y Jasper, se fueron al edificio 5, y nosotros al edificio 3.

Cuando entramos al salón, todos jadearon, no se si por verme a mi, o por ver a los hermoso _humanos_ que estaban a mi lado. Sonreí y voltee hacia la Srta. Chan, que en cuanto se percato de mi presencia abrió mucho los ojos y también jadeo. Yo solo pude seguir sonriendo.

"Hola, soy-" Me corto antes de que terminara.

"Ya se. " Sonrío "Eres Isabella Swan pero prefieres que te digan Bella y va a estar aquí con los Cullen y los Hale por 3 semanas y media. Eres lo único de lo que hablan maestros y estudiantes desde que se enteraron de que iba a venir!" Soy Mrs. Chan"

Nos asigno asientos, asegurándose de que quedemos todos juntos. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta donde estaban nuestros asientos asegurándonos de ignorar los murmullos. Intente mirar hacia abajo para ignorarlos pero fracase cuando vi a Drew, a unos dos asientos de donde yo estaba. El me estaba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando le sonreí … se desmayo, haciendo a todos voltear hacia donde el estaba.

"El tercero… Isabella, tienes que dejar de mirar a los chicos así. Si les sigues haciendo eso, la enfermería va a estar llena antes del la hora del almuerzo!" Y, creo que esta de mas decir que Emmett y Jasper casi se caen de la risa.

"Por favor, puede alguien llevar a este chico a la enfermería?"

"Oh, yo lo are!" Dije " Edward, cariño, el es amigo mío, podrías…?" Le pedí a Edward, con ojos de cachorrito made in Alice, y una sonrisita inocente en los labios.

A Edward se le corto la respiración, y se puso más pálido - si es que eso era posible - y se quedo quieto frente a mi con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo en su expresión hizo que Emmett, Jasper y Alice se retorcieran de la risa; Rose intento contener la risa, pero fracaso rotundamente. El resto de los chicos se veían muy sorprendidos, y las chicas celosas, y también sorprendidas de que yo pudiera hacer a un chico- unos muy sexy- pararse ahí, con la mirada perdida, y la respiración contenida, como un niño de 5 años viendo a sus padres tener sexo.

"Ok, amor" Como si nada puso a Drew sobre su hombro, y salimos de ahí, dejando a Alice sola, todavía riéndose.

**APOV:**

Eso fue taaaan gracioso! No puedo creer que Bella hizo que Edward quede así. Nunca pensé que mi hermanito Eddie se dejara controlar así…

Tuve una visión sobre nosotros dos donde discutíamos sobre si se dejaba controlar o no.

Uuups, creo que me escucho "Lo siento hermanito" pensé para él.

Mrs. Chan nos hizo sentarnos, y nos dijo que nos sentemos, a mi, desgraciadamente, me toco junto a Stephenie. Note que ella estaba a punto de pedir que me cambiaran de lugar, y creo que la Srta. Chan, también lo noto por que, antes de que Stephenie hablara, dijo que en los únicos asientos libres de adelante se iba a sentar Edward y Bella.

Nos dejaron una tarea demasiado fácil, pero para disimular tarde 5 minutos haciéndola. **(N/T: ha ha, ya se imaginaran el **_**demasiado **_**fácil de Alice)**

"Wow, señorita Cullen, muy bien" Dijo sorprendida de que haya hecho todo en 5 minutos. "Tiene el resto de la hora libre. Puede ir con sus hermanos si quiere"

"d-de verdad?" Pregunté sorprendida de que me dejara salir así como así de la clase sin decirme nada más. Acaso una simple humana acaba de sorprender a una vampiresa síquica? Oh, sí, creo que sí! Y eso no es algo que veas a diario. Estoy segura de que los demás se van a reír de esto! "En verdad te sorprendió una humana?" van a preguntar, riéndose sin parar!

"Gracias, pero, debo preguntar, por que me deja ir así, sin más?"

"Entiendes que eres amiga de Bella Swan?" Pregunto un chico que estaba frente a mi

"Exacto" Gritó la clase entera

"Sí, y…?"

"Bella consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere, así de sencillo" Quería hacer montones de preguntas, pero decidí que esas se las haría a Bella después, así que solo haría una mas.

"Que tanto saben sobre Bella?"

"Es la capitana de casi todos los deportes, y también de las porristas"

"Su especialidad es basketball"

"Y muchas cosas mas"

Después de eso yo asentí y salí del salón.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería vi a Edward y a Bella besándose frente a… el directo! Um, tal vez Bella si consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere…

Y entonces … me golpeo la peor visión que jamás eh tenido

Éramos nosotros vestidos de… .GOTICOS! Oh, no no y no! No puedo ser yo! Que horror! Deje de pensar en eso y camine hasta Bella y Edward que no dejaban de babearse el uno al otro.


	6. NA: PERDÓN !

Bueno, primero que nada tengo que pedir perdón (aunque no me lo meresco). Se que deje abandonada esta historia por, yo que se, años tal vez. Lo que pasa es que la autora original del fic, me dijo (de la nada, y sin decirme por que) que ya no queria que tradujera la historia. Yo misma estoy triste, por que es una historia muy buena, pero, tengo el link en mi perfil, asi que las que sepan ingles, pueden leer la historia original. Y les tengo otras noticias, no precisamente buenas y no precisamente malas. Estoy trabajando en otro fic (esa es la parte buena) pero no lo voy a subir todavia por que ultimamente tengo mucha tarea, y a veces me distraigo tanto con otras cosas que paso tieeeeeeeeempo sin escribir, por lo que voy a esperar a tener unos cuantos capitulos para publicarlos (esta es la parte mala). Ok ? Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.


	7. Nota IMPORTANTE !

Hello, pretty peopleeeee ! Oigan, se que ya los fastidie demasiado con todo mi "blablabla", pero esto es IMPORTANTE ! Les queria decir que me voy a blogger ! Es que, no me gusta mucho , y se me hace mas facil subir mis fics ahi. Tal vez ponga algun fic aqui, pero voy a estar actualizando mis fics mucho mas seguido en mi blog. Ahora mismo estoy terminando un oneshot Edward/Renesmee, y lo voy a subir ahi primero. Si quieren leerlo, entren aqui (./ ).

Bye pretty people ! Espero que visiten mi blog :)


End file.
